Total Drama Island 2: The Fun Never Ends
by TinMan17
Summary: The 22 campers are brought back to compete for 500,000 this time. Who will win? Who will lose? What couples will form and which ones might end. T for romance and language
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama Island 2: The Fun Never Ends

A/N: I don't own Total Drama Island. If I did, I would have so much fun. TDA Never Happened in the FF.

Day 1:

Camera zooms to show Chris McLean standing on the dock. "Hello television viewers. Last summer you saw twenty-two teens battle it out to win $100,000 dollars. Eventually, everyones favorite, lovable big guy Owen took home the prize. This summer, all twenty-two of them are back to try to win $500,000. Here is our first camper now. Please welcome back: Harold!

The lanky nerd stepped back onto the dock. "Whats up Harold?" Chris asked. "I'm here to win the money with my mad skills!" He gets in a karate pose. He then goes over and stands on the beach. "Let's welcome back our next campers...Heath...." Heather stepped off the dock and snapped her finger at Chris. Her hair had grown back almost to its normal length. "Get my bags off of that boat Chris!!!" she screamed. Chef threw a bag at her back, knocking her to the ground. She growled and cursed as she pulled her bag to the dock. The campers then arrived in this order: Owen, Beth, Izzy, Lindsay, Ezekiel, LeShawna, Gwen, Duncan, Eva, Noah, Tyler, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Trent, Courtney, Katie and Sadie, Cody, and Justin.

Chris smiled at the campers. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island camper's. You will once again compete for some major cash, but this time it's more than $100,000; It's $500,000!" The campers groaned until they heard about the cash amount. "Now...this time there will be new teams. "Owen, Izzy, Ezekiel, Noah, Eva, Duncan, Harold, Courtney, DJ, Cody, and Beth," he tosses Duncan a banner with a wolf howling. "You will be the Howling Wolves. Meanwhile: Lindsay, LeShawna, Tyler, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Gwen, and Trent; You will be known as the Screeching Owls!" He tosses them a banner with an owl flying.

"Campers, your first challenge will be tomorrow. Meanwhile, catch up. The Wolve's Cabin will be the old Killer Bass Cabin. So, Screeching Owls, you know which is yours." Chris then walked off with Chef to the Mess Hall. Bridgette and Geoff instantly started to make out. Owen looked at Izzy. "Izzy missed Owen. Izzy wanted to talk to Owen, but they caught Izzy, but Izzy escaped." Owen laughed at Izzy. "Owen wants to know if Izzy wants to make out?" Izzy and Owen started to make out. Duncan smiled over at Courtney. "How's it goin Princess?" he asked. Courtney flipped her hair back and walked away. "You stupid Ogre," she called back. Something seemed to be be wrong with the fan favorite couple. Gwen did not seem to want to talk to Trent and vice-versa.

Chris stared at the monitors. He grinned wickedly. "Oh yes...this season is going to be better than the last. What camper will win, which ones will lose, which couples will form, which will end. Find out on this season of Total...Drama...Island!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Screaming ALL the Way Down

Total Drama Island 2: The Fun Never Ends

A/N: Once again...I own nothing except my plot. I know the last chapter was short, but that was my first attempt at fanfiction. Here is chapter two.

"Last time on Total Drama Island we welcomed the campers back the island where we split them into two new teams: The Howling Wolves and The Screeching Owls. The couples talked to each other. Something seemed to be bothering the couple Trent and Gwen. Who will win the challenge today? Who will go home tonight? Will I ever stop tricking people? All these answers tonight on Total...Drama...Island!

The theme song plays. Owen is being chased by a bear while Gwen and Trent are standing with there arms crossed. Izzy is swinging on her vine. Harold is jumping like a ninja. Cody is being blown up by a device. Eva is punching a Courtney punching bag. Courtney and Duncan are scheming against Harold. Noah is reading a book. Justin is standing with his shirt off with Katie and Sadie swooning over him. Heather is bossing around Lindsay and Beth, both of which are ignoring her. Tyler and DJ are tossing a football, but Tyler trips. Geoff and Bridgette are making out. Ezekiel is running from the girls. Lewshawna is dancing. The theme song ends with the campers around the campfire and the whistle.

Day 2: Screaming ALL the way down.

The campers were gathered in the mess hall like usual. Owen was shoveling food in his mouth. Heather smirked at the oaf.

-------------------------------------------------

Owen: I forgot just how great the food was! He farts.

Heather: I had forgotten how annoying these people are, especially that Owen. He is a fat, gross, and disgusting pig.

------------------------------------------------

Gwen sighed as she poked the food with the fork. "Girl, whats wrong with you. You seem sadder than Sadie when she lost Katie last season. "It's a long story LeShawna...Trent and I had some problems over the year. He felt that the long distance thing just wasn't working. Said he found somebody better. So after that, I shut myself away and started being more of a loner than usual," she whispered. Sadness was apparent in her voice. "Girl, I'm gonna get that boy," she said slamming her fist on the table. Gwen shook her head. "Don't...I'll be fine." Harold then approached the ghetto-girl. "Hey LeShawna. How have you been? I'm here to win this time. Maybe we could hang out on the island sometime." LeShawana pushed Harold aside. "We'll see white boy," she said.

Chris then came over the speakers. "Campers, report to the cliff now!" The all had a feeling that they new what this challenge was going to be. "We are jumping down a cliff again? How original CAN you get?" Noah asked in his usual cynical voice. "Actually Noah, this time it's different. You ARE jumping, but the challenge is when you get in the water. "Three campers from each team are jumping. You will then have to swim out to the buoy. After that you have to make a dash to the boathouse. The first team to get all three there wins." The campers laughed. This would be too easy. "Not done yet!" Chris shouted. "I am the one who gets to pick the campers from each team. For the Owls, I think I will have...Sadie, Heather, and Tyler. The Wolves will have Ezekiel, Eva, and Noah...The first three booted off last time.

-------------------------------------

Heather: I have to swim and run?! I will get all gross and stuff. Eww....

Tyler: I'm so athletic; I will take victory for my team.

Sadie: I have to do it without Katie, and I'm not a good swimmer at all.

Ezekiel: I'm not going to be the first booted off this time, eh.

Eva: Not again I'm not. Sexist boy and Smart boy better not cost me...us this challenge or I will break their legs into tiny pieces.

Noah: Greeeeeaaattt. I have to be, you know, like physical.

---------------------------------------

The six teens gathered around the cliff. "3...2...1...GO!" Chris shouted while shooting off a cap gun. Ezekiel, Eva, Tyler, and Sadie Jumped. Meanwhile, Noah and Heather did not. "I hate this stuff," Noah muttered. Duncan cracked his knuckles which made Noah jump. Heather looked down and gulped. Meanwhile, Eva crossed the finish line followed by Tyler and Ezekiel. Sadie was still struggling in the water. Noah was also having a hard time. Heather sat down. "I'm not doing this lame activity!" Meanwhile, Sadie made it to the buoy, and Noah crossed the line. "And the Howling Wolves win the challenge. Owls, you guys might have won if it weren't for

Sadie and Heather. I will see you at the fire tonight. Meanwhile, Wolves...you get an all you can eat buffet of your favorite foods," he said. The Wolves cheered. The happiest of all was Ezekiel, who would not be eliminated first. "Campers, place your votes in the confessional.

---------------------------

Lindsay: I vote for Heather. She's mean and didn't even do the challenge today. She deserves to be sent home.

Tyler: Sadie...she's fat and useless.

Heather: Of course I am voting for the fat girl Sadie. She cost us the challenge. I was eventually going to jump.

---------------------------

The Owls gathered around the campfire. "Owls...this was the team I thought I wouldn't see at the campfire for a while, but I was wrong! Now...of course you know that the marshmallow represents safety. You get a marshmallow, you stay. You don't, you leave on the Boat of Losers and can never return unless you are voted as a fan favorite. When the merger happens, you will come back. So...I have ten marshmallows on this plate. One of you will go home tonight. The first treat of course goes to the one who completed the challenge today...Tyler.

"Gwen"

"Geoff"

"Lindsay"

"LeShawna"

"Katie"

"Bridgette"

"Justin"

"Trent, Sadie, and Heather...all of you have received at least one vote. The next treat goes to...Trent! Now...Sadie, Heather...both of you failed to complete the challenge today. I assume that's why you're the two in this position" Sadie was shaking. Heather was arrogant and crossed her shoulders and let out a "Hmmph" Chris grinned. "The final marshmallow of the night goes too......................................Sadie!"

Heather looked shocked. "HOW?! I made it to the final three last time. Now I'm the first gone. You voted off the wrong person. You will lose because of this...Just wait!!!" Chef grabbed her bags and tossed her onto the boat. They then sailed slowly away into the night.

Everyone cheered that the witch of the island was gone. When the Wolves saw who was voted off, they were happy as well. Gwen didn't join the celebration. Cody looked around and noticed she was gone. He looked around for her until he found her laying against the tree. "Hey Gwen...whats wrong?" he asked. "It's nothing Cody. Good night." With that, Gwen went off to her cabin and went to sleep. "Gwen..." Cody muttered walking back to the feast.

Chris was watching his camera's again. "So there you have it people. Heather is gone. Next time on Total Drama Island, the campers will compete in the sickest challenge yet: The Gross-a-thon. Which camper will win and which will walk away the next victim. Find out next time on Total...Drama...Island."

A/N: I hope you like it so far. Sorry to all of the Heather fans. I know she was evil and you need evil, but I have another camper in mind for the evilness. Sorry if it sucks, but as I said, first time fanfiction writer. Anyway...Here are the votes.

Heather: 6

Sadie: 4

Trent: 1

Eliminated: Heather


	3. Chapter 3: That is SOOOO Gross!

Total Drama Island 2: The Fun Never Ends

A/N Well here is Chapter 3. I'm trying to get as many of them done today as I possibly can. I know these are short, but just bare with me on them I belive you will like the couples when they start to form, and of course I will be adding more interaction. I own nothing except plot and some ideas.

Day 5: Can you say GROSS?!

"Last week on Total Drama Island…6 campers had to jump off the cliff again. It was an easy task for Eva, Ezekiel, and Tyler. But for Heather, Sadie, and Noah things didn't look so good. In the end Noah managed to cross the finish line taking a victory for the Howling Wolves. Later that night while the winners were chowing down on an all you can eat buffet, the losers had to send somebody home. In the end it was the Queen Bee Heather who walked the Dock of Shame first this season. Today, the campers will compete in the grossest challenge yet: The Gross-a-thon. What will the grossest act be? What's going on with Gwen and Trent? And what is the newest couple that will start to form? Find out today on Total…Drama…Island!"

-Theme Plays-

It was a long night the night before and most of the camper's were still partying hard. Yet, one camper was sitting on the beach alone reading his book. He then heard a soft, yet familiar female voice behind him. "What are you reading?" Katie asked. Noah looked up at the girl, surprised not to find her with the chubbier counterpart. "_Great Expectations," _Noah said, "It's a really good book…and wait…you mean that you don't wake up with Sadie?" he asked curiously. Katie took a seat down beside him. "No…I am actually glad…I like Sadie and all, but sometimes I wish I could have a couple of days away from her…" Noah smiled for some reason. "I'm actually kind of glad that you can actually be independent if you wanted too." Katie smiled at Noah. She was about to say something when she heard a familiar voice ring out: "Katieee!" Katie smiled at Noah. "It was nice talking to you Noah. Maybe we could talk again some time?" Noah smiled at her. "Yeah…maybe." Katie ran off to find her friend. Noah shrugged and continued to read his book.

------------------------

Noah: I can't believe I am saying this, but I might have a small crush on Katie.

Katie: EEEEEEEEEEKKKK! Noah is so totally cute….just don't tell Sadie I have a crush because she might have on him too.

------------------------------------------------------------

After a while, the campers awoke and went to the mess hall. They had left some leftovers from last night and decided to use the "new" microwave that had been installed for them. While they were eating the delicious leftovers, Justin was plotting…_I need my own alliance….one that outdoes Heather's from last season. I'm thinking Katie, Sadie, Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, and Cody. I'll guarantee them that we will all make it to the final seven together. That should work….Hmmm._ Justin got up and wrote down notes on pieces of paper and slipped them under their pillows. Just as he walked out, Chris came over on the speakers. "Campers, report to the auditorium and be ready for the next exciting challenge.

All of the campers filed in, wondering what evil task that Chris had in store for them. "Today campers…you will compete in the Gross-a-thon. This is very similar to your talent show last year. Three acts from each team, the team with the most points on the Chef Gross-o-meter wins. You have two hours.

The Howling Wolves met outside their cabin. Duncan decided to run the operation. "I choose…Owen. You can burp the Alphabet. Can you fart it?" Owen went and ate two cans of beans. He could , in fact fart the alphabet. "Harold….you will go on stage in your underwear." Harold dropped his jaw. "That's gross Duncan. The ladies will see me…gosh." Duncan dropped his clothes. The other camper's cringed. "The last act…Ezekiel…pick your nose and eat the boogers." Ezekiel shrugged and decided he might as well do it in order not to be booted of again.

-------------------------------

Harold: Duncan is making the ladies see my body. Gosh! This is just payback for his girl getting voted off last season.

Owen: SWEEET! I get to FART THE ALPHABET! WOOOHOOO!

Ezekiel: I am just doing this so I won't get voted off again, eh.

------------------------------

The Screeching Owls met outside of their cabin. "I guess we will just have to the weirdest things we can do," Bridgette said. "Sadie….you just walk on stage. Geoff….you….show the tattoo on your butt. And Trent….you smell your feet.

--------------------------

Sadie: This hurts my feeling. They think I'm ugly and my fat is gross.

Geoff: I get to show my tattoo. That is like the coolest thing ever dude.

Trent: *Sighs* This is gross and the weirdest thing ever.

------------------------------

The campers gathered backstage. Chef was in the judge's chair. Chris was on stage with a microphone. "Okay…Harold will go first." Harold walked on stage in his underwear. Everyone cringed. He got a nine. "Next is Trent." Trent smelled his feet. He got a seven. "Here is Owen!" Owen farted the alphabet. He got a ten. "C'mon Owls…this better be good." Geoff came out and showed his butt. He got a nine. "Finally for the Wolves we have….Ezekiel!" He went out and picked his nose. Everybody was grossed out. He got a six. "Now the Owls have to get a ten to win or a nine to tie." Sadie stepped out and did nothing. She got a five. Chris shook his head. "The obvious winner here is the Wolves. Owls, you came close, but they had way better performances. "Wolves…you are safe…again. This time you get the hot tub from last season." The Wolves cheered and ran off again. "I will see you at the campfire Owls."

---------------------------

Gwen: I am voting for Trent. That was gross.

Bridgette: I am voting for Sadie. She cost us the challenge.

Justin: Bridgette has to go…she organized this crappy job.

----------------------------

The Owls gathered around the fire. Chris appeared with nine treats. "Owls…once again…why are you here?! Anyway…the first treat goes to Geoff for having the grossest act.

"LeShawna"

"Katie"

"Gwen"

"Justin"

"Lindsay"

"Tyler"

"Trent, Sadie, and Bridgette…you all at least received one vote. Sadie, you have cost your team two challenges in a row, but you did not receive votes to be up for elimination, so here is your treat. Now, Trent and Bridgette; Trent…that was the lamest gross thing ever besides Sadie's thing. Bridgette…you organized this stupid routine…with that…the final treat of the night goes too………………………………..........Trent!" Bridgette and Geoff gasped. "Bye Bridge…I promise to win it for you." He held her hands before Chef pulled her away. The camper's dispersed.

-Later that night-

Justin met with Cody, Katie, Sadie, Noah, Eva, and Ezekiel. "I need an alliance and I have chosen you guys. We are the losers from last season. We deserve our spots in the top ten. Are you with me?" he asked them. They all agreed.

---------------

Justin: Suckers.

Katie and Sadie: We are going to be finalists!!!"

Noah: I don't know about this…

Eva: Pretty boy is telling me if I help him, I'm in the finals…Good.

Ezekiel: Pretty sweet, eh? Me a finalist?

Cody: I will win this season with the help of my alliance.

---------------

Chris overheard this on the camera and grinned. "Well there you go viewers. A new evil "Losers" alliance is formed. If you couldn't tell, there may be a love interest between Katie and Noah. Will they get together? Will the Owls ever win a challenge? Will get them under contract for next season? Find this out next week on Total…Drama…Island!"

A/N: Another good chapter. Once again. I own nothing!!!!!

Votes

Bridgette: 5

Trent: 3

Sadie: 2

Eliminated: Heather, Bridgette


	4. Chapter 4: So You Think You Can Dance?

"_Previously on Total Drama Island, our campers competed in the sickest challenge ever! The Gross-a-thon. It wasn't as gross as I would have liked it to be, but in the end the Wolves had racked up more points. At the end of the night, it was surfer girl Bridgette who walked the dock next. And later that night, Justin formed a secret "Loser's" alliance. Will the alliance make it to the finals like he promised? Will the Owls ever win a challenge? When will my hair gel get in? Find out today on Total…Drama…Island!"_

_-Theme song-_

_The campers are eating a meal in the normal fashion. Most of them are picking at the food, while Owen chows down. Most of the campers were being quieter than usual. With Heather gone, it had been unusually quieter. Cody was staring at Gwen when Beth came over and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. Beth had changed a lot over the last year. She had gotten taller, lost weight, gotten contacts, and had her braces removed. She was really kind of cute now. "Hey Cody…" she said sitting down. Cody smiled. "Hey Beth. How was your year?" She smiled back at him. "Pretty good as you can tell. I changed a lot, but I am still the same girl on the inside." Cody smirked gently, "That's pretty good I guess…" Chris then came over the loudspeaker. "Campers…pick a partner on your team. We are having a good old dance off. The couple who can keep their hands on each other the longest wins." The campers paired off respectively: Owls: LeShawna and Justin; Gwen and Geoff; Lindsay and Tyler; Sadie and Trent. Chris looked at Katie. "That means Katie…you have to sit out, but if your team loses the challenge, you are invincible, meaning you are safe no matter what." Meanwhile the Wolves paired off: Beth and Cody; Eva and Ezekiel; Courtney and Duncan, Owen and Izzy. Chris smiled evily. "That means we are going to have one guy/guy couple. Who will it be? Harold stepped up. DJ and Noah looked at each other. DJ decided to cut Noah a break because of last season. "Well…that means Noah, if your team loses, like Katie, you are safe. Noah smiled and went over to Katie. "Hey," she said smiling. She was glad she didn't have to compete now. Noah smiled back at her. "I wish I was on your team. I would be able to pair up with you." Katie blushed softly._

_-------------------------_

_Katie: I really like Noah. Once you get past the cynical side, he is super sweet._

_Noah: I never really try to date. It cuts back into my study time, but Katie is something different. I hope I get to stay this time._

_Harold: I have to dance with a guy! Gosh! Then, to make it worse, LeShawana my angel is dancing with Hotty McHotness. This sucks._

_DJ: I decided to cut Noah a break. He must have gotten a lot of crap about the Cody thing last season, so he deserves a huge break. I wish I would have gotten the invincibility though."_

_----------------------------_

_Chris looked at his a watch. Justin then whispered something in DJ's ear. DJ shuddered. The couples placed their hands on each other. "GO!" Chris said. Immediately after, DJ removed his hand. "Sorry guys, but I'm not looking gay on television. A buzzer dinged. "That's one out for the Wolves. It's tied now. It was about three hours in, when Sadie had to go to the bathroom. That cost one for the Owls. "Four to three. Wolves have it." Just then, Ezekiel must have said something to Eva, because she punched him in the face. "Darn….Look what you did home school. You made us drop out." Chris just laughed. "Great stuff… Three to three." At the end of the tenth hour, the campers were tired and hungry. Owen then had to drop out. "Sorry…I'm just so hungry." He ran to the mess hall. "For the first time, the Owls have the lead; Two to three." It was now around midnight. Katie was watching the campers dance, her head on Noah's shoulder. Just then, Gwen and Geoff dropped out because he was tired. "Two to two," Chris said. Just then Cody and Beth dropped out along with Lindsay and Tyler. Now it was LeShawna and Justin vs. Duncan and Courtney. LeShawna was grooving, but Justin was about to slip out. Right as he was about to drop his hand, Courtney collapsed. "That's it!!!! The Owls have finally won a challenge. "Wolves, meet me at the campfire now!"_

_-----------------------_

_Duncan: Sorry, DJ, but you cost us this challenge for a dumb reason. You're out dude._

_Eva: I have to vote Duncan, even though Ezekiel said I was a bad dancer. I am in an alliance with him though, so it may haunt me if I vote him off. _

_Noah: I'm safe!!! I think I will vote off Courtney._

_-----------------------_

_Chris smiled at the campers. He had ten marshmallows on his plate. He was really tired, which was evident due to the bags under his eyes. "Campers, I will not give you the speech due to the fact that I am really tired. The first marshmallow goes to the one who is safe because he was forced not to compete…Noah." Noah smiled as he caught his treat. He was happy not to be the third to go this time._

"_Harold"_

"_Eva"_

"_Ezekiel"_

"_Cody"_

"_Beth"_

"_Owen"_

"_Izzy"_

_DJ, Courtney, and Duncan…you all received at least one vote. One of you will be going home, but it will not be…Courtney. Courtney caught the treat. "DJ, Duncan…one if you is gone and will never come back…well you might, but that's beside the point. DJ, you are here because you dropped out of the challenge for the dumbest reason. Duncan…I honestly do not see why you are down here. That said, the final marshmallow of the night goes to……………………………..DJ?! I knew that was coming, but I am still shocked. Duncan, I'm sorry dude, but the Boat of Loser's awaits. Maybe we will see you at the merger or something. Courtney wrapped her arms around Duncan. "Win it for me Princess," said Duncan as he kissed her. Chef grabbed him and threw him onto the boat. Courtney ran off crying._

_------------------_

_Courtney: I know that rat Harold is behind this._

_Harold: I voted for DJ, but I know that Courtney will think I did._

_------------------_

"_Next week on Total Drama Island the campers will be competing in a familiar challenge. Back by popular demand is….DODGEBRAWL!!! Will the Owls win another challenge? Will Courtney get some revenge on Harold? Will we ever find out what is wrong with Gwen and Trent? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Island!"_

_A/N: I hope you liked it. I think I am getting a little better. I have no reviews, so if you are reading…please give me some feedback. Also, I do not own anything in this except for the dancing challenge. Peace out!_

_Votes:_

_Duncan: 5_

_DJ: 4_

_Courtney: 2_

_Eliminated: Heather, Bridgette, Duncan._


	5. Chapter 5: DODGEBRAWL 2

"Welcome back viewers. Last week on Total Drama Island, the campers danced until they couldn't dance anymore. Right at the end when Justin was about to slip up, Courtney dropped, which caused the Owls to get their first victory. In the end, the Wolves sent home bad boy Duncan who did not even deserve to go home. This week, the campers will compete in the toughest challenge this season: DODGEBRAWL 2!!!! Who will get hurt? Will Trent explain to anybody why he and Gwen are fighting? Will Noah actually compete this year? Find out this and more today on Total…Drama…Island!"

-Theme Plays-

Courtney was still crying over Duncan's elimination. Justin then approached her. "Courtney…I know you are sad about Duncan….I also know you want to get revenge on Harold….I am giving you the chance to make it to the final eight with Cody, Sadie, Katie, Noah, Ezekiel, Eva, and myself. Together, we can dominate this competition." Courtney thought over the proposal for the moment. "Deal," she said. Justin smiled. "Good." He then turned and walked off.

-------------------------

Justin(Smirking at the camera): One at a time, one at a time.

Courtney: As much as Justin seems fishy, I really would like Harold gone!

-------------------------

The next morning, everyone except Trent and Cody gathered in the mess hall. They were sitting on the dock. "So what did you do to make Gwen so miserable?" Cody asked curiously. Trent sighed gently. "I told her it wasn't going to work out because we lived too far. I also said I found another girl. That girl just wanted to use me for publicity," he muttered, "ever since then I have been so miserable without Gwen. She was my world Cody and now I lost her forever." Cody gently rested a hand on his friends back. "Aw come on man. I'm sure you can still get Gwen back before the season ends. I have faith in you!" Cody exclaimed. He had gotten over Gwen. He was actually kind of interested in Beth now. "I'll help you." Trent smiled at him. "Thanks Cody. You're not that annoying after all." Cody pushed him gently, but with Trent being a klutz, he slipped into the water. Cody helped him up. "Sorry Trent," he said. Trent was now soaking wet. "It's cool man," he said. They walked to the mess hall, laughing.

-------------------

Trent: Besides pushing me into the water, Cody is a pretty cool kid.

Cody: As much as I was jealous of Trent last season, he and Gwen deserve to be together.

------------------

"Campers," Chris said over the speakers, "Please report to the gym for your next challenge. Be ready to battle it out!" The campers groaned, most of them were pretty sure what this challenge was going to be. They filed in to the bleachers, sitting on their respective sides. Chris was in the middle of the court, dodge balls lined each side of the half court line. "Well campers, as you might have guessed, we are going to be playing the good old game of dodge ball again. This time, we will only do three games. The team that wins two out of three wins. Howling Wolves, one of you will have to sit out each game." Noah sat there reading when a thought crossed his mind. This was exactly why he got sent home the last time. "Not again," he muttered standing up. Some people gasped. The Wolves made Courtney sit out. "You need me!" she hollered. Nobody really listened to her. "Go," Chris said. Gwen lunged a ball at Noah. He threw his hands up and surprisingly caught it. "Gwen, you're out," Chris said, his eyes wide. Eventually Noah was left facing off against LeShawna. "Sorry string bean, but LeShawna is going to have to take you out!" She threw the ball with as much force as she could. It hit Noah square in the chest and knocked him to the wall, but he managed to hang onto it. "That's one for the Wolves. Owls, I am shocked that Noah won it for them, but he did." The next round, DJ threw it so hard that it hit Tyler right in the gnads. He held his hands down there. "Ow," he muttered falling down. Everyone laughed. "Are you alright Taylor?" Lindsay asked checking on her boyfriend. She then got hit by a ball. In the end, it was Gwen vs. Izzy. Izzy was jumping around dodging everything, until she made a spin in the air. Gwen's ball hit her directly. "Oh man. I lost. Izzy had fun though." The Owls cheered. "That's one to one. Next team is the winner." The Wolves were nervous. Especially Noah, this was déjà vu for him, even though he was competing this time. Tyler had to sit this one out. In the end, it was Geoff taking on Harold. Geoff was lunging balls at the nerd, but Harold manage to barely dodge all of them. Harold picked up one and through it at the wall. "That all you got dude?" Geoff asked. That's when a ball hit him in the back of the head. "Owls…you lose…again." Geoff was managing to think again. "How?" he asked, "he didn't directly hit me." Chris smiled. "As long as the ball never touches the ground, it counts. "Owls…place your votes. Wolves you are safe.

---------------

Gwen: Sorry Geoff…but you deserve to go.

Tyler(Cringing): LeShawna.

LeShawna: I vote for Lindsay. She might have cost us to lose the second time, and not even get a chance to win.

---------------

The nine teens gathered on the logs. Most of them were nervous. Chris appeared out of nowhere. "Owls…welcome to your third elimination. This is the team I thought would win the most, but you have lost three now. I'm disappointed in all of you. I'll spare you the speech tonight. I have eight marshmallows on this plate. It's then end for one of you. The first one goes to…Gwen for getting your only win." Gwen caught her treat.

"Trent"

"Tyler"

"Katie"

"Sadie"

"Justin"

"Leshawna, Geoff, and Lindsay, you all at least received one vote and one of you will be sent home. The next treat goes to LeShawna. Now, Lindsay, you could have cost your team the second win not even giving them a chance to win again. Geoff, you blew it for your team. The last marshmallow goes to……………………………….Geoff?! Surprise there. Lindsay, I'm sorry, but you are going to Player Des Losers, and may not return!" Lindsay smiled. "Bye Tran, bye LeQuesha, Bye Greta, bye Jason, Bye Kandy and Sandy, Bye George. I'm going to miss you the most Taylor," she said giving him a kiss, "Win for me okay. See you at the finale!" With that, Lindsay boarded the Boat of Losers. Everybody waved as the boat roared out of sight.

"There you have it again folks. Another camper falls prey to the Boat of Losers. Next week on Total Drama Island, the Camper's will compete in the Second Annual Awake-a-thon, a personal favorite that you at home voted back! Will Katie and Noah start to talk more? Will anybody besides last year's final ten be going home? Will I ever stop looking so gorgeous? The answers will be put up next week on Total…Drama…Island!"

A/N: I hope you guys are liking the story. I'm sorry for eliminating most of the favorites. I'm trying to develop the loser's characters. I already have the winner and the loser's order picked out though. Anyway, I own nothing. Please R&R.

Votes:

Lindsay: 5

Geoff: 3

LeShawna: 1

Eliminated: Heather, Bridgette, Duncan, Lindsay


	6. Chapter 6: Second Annual Awakeathon!

"Previously on Total Drama Island, the campers faced the toughest challenge this season: DODGEBRAWL 2! In the end, the Wolves had earned two victories to the Owls one. At the end of the night, it was the loveable blonde Lindsay who walked the Dock of Shame. Also it seems that Courtney is also joining the "Losers" Alliance. This week, the campers will once again be competing in the Second Annual Awake-a-thon! Who will walk the dock this week? Will Gwen and Trent ever put aside their differences? Will anybody who wasn't in the top ten last time walk the dock? Find out this week on Total…Drama…Island!

-Theme song-

It was early in the morning when the "Loser's Alliance" met. Justin, Eva, Ezekiel, Cody, Courtney, Noah, Katie, and Sadie were all sitting on the dock. "So," Justin said, "I hereby call this meeting of the losers to order. We have successfully managed to eliminate four of our targets. Four of the top ten are now gone. Now we take out the rest. Any suggestions. "Harold!" the CIT volunteered instantly. Justin smirked. "He wasn't in the top ten last time Courtney. He will be dealt with later. I actually have somebody on the Howling Wolves in mind…"

--------------------------

Justin: This person has to be taken out. They're way to big of a threat.

Cody: I don't know about this…this person is a good friend.

Ezekiel: This doesn't seem right, eh.

Courtney: HAROLD!?!?

--------------------------

A few hours later, the campers were gathered in the mess hall. Trent was in a much livelier spirit than usual. Cody went over to talk to Gwen. "Hey Gwen…what's up?" Cody asked with his dorky smile. Gwen rolled her eyes. "Nothing Cody," she said trying to shrug him off. He looked at her. "I don't like you anymore Gwen. I like Beth now. What I want to say is that Trent is sincere about what happened. He doesn't mean what happened. His life has been miserable without you!" Gwen raised her brows. Was he serious? If Trent really meant he was sorry, she might take him back…maybe.

Just then, Chris came over the speaker. "Good morning campers. I hope you filled up, because today you will be competing in another season one challenge. Please meet me by the campfire.

----------------

Beth: I'm so excited. I'm back to win this time and this might be a challenge I didn't get to do.

Ezekiel: All of the challenges are new to me, eh.

Owen: WOOHOO!!! I won last time, I can do it again!!!

Tyler: I'm so bummed about my girl being eliminated. I'm gonna give it my all!!!

-----------------

The campers reported to the campfire as told. Chris was standing there. "Welcome campers to your fifth challenge. Today you will be competing in a fan favorite challenge: The Awake-a-thon!!!" The campers groaned loudly.

-------------------

Gwen: Not again!? I am still losing sleep because of last season.

Izzy: Izzy loves not sleeping. -She snorts-

-------------------

The competition starts now. Within ten hours, Noah and Ezekiel had fallen asleep. "It's now tied!" Chris said. "Bring it out Chef!" Chef rolled out an all you can eat buffet. Owen ran at it. He ate over half of it and passed out. "8 to 7...Owls favor." Around one in the morning, Eva, Tyler, LeShawna, and Geoff had fallen asleep. "6 to 5 Wolves flavor," Chris said. Around nine the next morning, Beth, Justin, Harold, Courntey, and Sadie had fallen asleep. "It's tied at 3," Chris exclaimed yawning. Around ten that night, DJ, Cody, Katie, and Justin fell asleep. It was now between Gwen and Izzy. Izzy looked sharper than a tack, while Gwen nodded. "Wait," Justin said with a yawn, "she is using the same stunt I pulled last season." Chris checked. "Justin is right. Owls win the challenge. Gwen…congratulations…you won the Awake-a-thon again. This time, I am being nice, you do not have to do the next challenge and you get immunity, so you can sleep all day!" Wolves…I'll see you tonight.

----------------

Gwen: Immunity, Challenge skip, and sleep….yes.

----------------

Justin met his alliance. "You guys do know who to vote for right?" he asked the members on the Wolves team. "Good…now go vote."

---------------

Owen: Sorry Noah, but you caved first.

Izzy: Bye Ezekiel. You are cool, but you were out first.

DJ: Sorry Owen…You are cool, but I can't afford to loose because of food cravings.

"Wolves…welcome to your second campfire ceremony. There are ten of you and I have nine marshmallows on my plate. The person that does not get a marshmallow must walk the Dock of Shame and never return…ever! The first marshmallow goes to Izzy for being the last standing."

"Eva"

"DJ"

"Beth"

"Cody"

"Courtney"

"Harold"

"Ezekiel, Noah, and Owen…All of you have at least received one vote. You three were the first three out tonight. Luckily, Noah, you are safe." Noah caught his treat. "Ezekiel, Owen…one of you is done for! The final treat goes to…………………………….Ezekiel! I'm sorry big guy…you aren't winning this time…unless you get to come back." Everyone hugged Owen who wasn't crying. "Ah…it's okay guys…Izzy win for Owen!" Izzy started to cry for the first time ever. "Izzy is going to miss Owen. Does Izzy get a kiss?" Owen kissed Izzy, before he realized it was time to go. "WOOHOO!" he screamed loudly before he boarded the Boat of Losers. When everyone returned to the campground, nobody heard the loveable oaf anymore. Gwen gasped when she saw that Owen was gone. He was one of her best friends on the island, and he was gone. Everybody was downcast that night. Everyone went to bed extra in order to honor the fallen party boy.

-------------------------

Justin: I told them to get rid of that hunk of lard and they did. Five down, sixteen to go.

Cody: I feel horrible.

Izzy(Crying Crazily): Izzy misses Owen!!!!?!!!?!?

Gwen: I know he won last time, but you can't just eliminate Owen. I feel something fishy is going on.

--------------------------

Chris is sighing sadly. "Well…my favorite camper is gone now. We will never, ever forget Owen. Anyway, next week on Total Drama Island, the campers will compete in the Rope Hang Challenge. It will test the campers' endurance as they hang onto a rope. Will the alliance be revealed? Will anybody besides the final ten be eliminated? Will Cody ever get the girl? Find out next time on Total…Drama…Island!"

A/N: That elimination killed me. Owen is my third favorite character. It had to happen though. Please R&R.

Votes:

Owen: 6

Ezekiel: 3

Noah: 1


	7. Chapter 7: If You Can't Hang

A/N I don't own these characters. I know it's been four years since I've updated this story, but I want to finish it! Instead of - for the confessional, I'm just going to say Confessional.

"Previously on Total Drama Island, our campers competed in another fan favorite challenge from last season: The Awake-a-thon 2. It looked like the Howling Wolves were going to send another one of the Screeching Owls packing, but it was discovered that Izzy was using Justin's trick from the previous season in order to try and win. However, it was discovered and for the second year in a row, Gwen won the challenge. In a surprise turn of events, the Wolves sent last season's winner, Owen, packing. This week on Total Drama Island, the campers will compete in a new challenge that will challenge their strength and endurance. Who will be able to "hang on" and who will be "making a splash." Will Trent apologize to Gwen? Will Cody and Beth share a moment? Will I ever stop being pretty. Find out this week on…Total…Drama…Island!"

-Theme Song-

Confessional:

Izzy: Izzy sad that Owen is gone. Izzy misses her boyfriend

Justin: These losers don't suspect a thing. However, I'm going to have to be careful with Courtney. She is liable to turn on us at any given minute. If she thinks I'm sending Harold home over her, she is nuts. Harold isn't a threat to me. She is.

End Confessional.

All of the campers went to the mess hall for the day. "Hey, Beth," Cody said as she was about to walk in the door. "Yeah, Cody?" Beth asked, smiling sweetly. Cody blushed. "You know I had that crush on Gwen last season, but I've moved on past that. Do you think that maybe after the challenge today…that you would like to go for a walk or something?" Cody asked. His face was super red. Beth grinned. "Sure, Cody! That sounds awesome!" she said and went in the mess hall. "Alright!" Cody said, pumping a fist in the air.

Confessional:

Beth: I had a crush on Cody last season, but he was so caught up in Gwen. I know he only likes me because he thinks that I am cute, but that doesn't matter. I like him.

Cody: Score! I got a date!

End Confessional.

Gwen was sitting alone, picking at the strange colored food on her plate. "Hey Gwen," came a familiar voice. Gwen sighed. "What do you want, Trent?" she asked, annoyed. "Gwen…look…I know what I did was wrong. But I was used for publicity. I didn't realize that I had a nice girl like you that really cared. I'm sorry," Trent said. Gwen held back a smile. "It was wrong, Trent. I shouldn't forgive you for it, but I do. However, don't think we are getting back together because of this. You'll have to give it time." Trent nodded. "I understand," he said. "I'm just glad we are talking now."

Confessional:

Gwen, smiling: I'm glad that he apologized. Maybe we will get back together eventually.

Trent: Alright. I'm on the right track to getting my girl back. I will win the challenge today!

End confessional

"Alright campers," Chris said. Come to the cliff, immediately. The campers groaned as they heard this. They hated the cliff. When they arrived, they were shocked. Hanging from a bunch of machines was a huge system that contained a bunch of ropes. "Welcome campers. Today's challenge is called "Can You Hang?" The challenge is simple enough. All of you, besides Gwen, will be lifted to a rope. From there, you will have to hang on. The last one hanging will win for their team and get immunity next week. On the opposite end of the spectrum, if you are the first to fall, you will be automatically placed on the losing team and be up for elimination and receive one automatic vote and get to vote with the losing team. However, if your team loses anyway, you will still get one vote. Are you ready campers. Get Ready. Set. Hang!"

All of the campers were then positioned on the ropes. Justin devised a plan in his mind. There was somebody who he wanted on the Howling Wolves gone, and he knew that if they lost he would be safe because of the division of alliance. After about three minutes, Justin let go of the rope. "I can't blister my hands, brah!" he said and swam back to shore. "Nine to Seven, Wolves," Chris said. After a while, everyone had dropped except for Eva, Geoff, and Trent. "I will win, suckers," Eva said. Geoff laughed but accidentally let go of the rope. "Crap!" he screamed as he splashed into the water. "One to one." Trent looked at Eva. "Eva, I'm not going to let go of this rope. I love Gwen. She is so cute a-" "Too much lovey gushy stuff!" Eva yelled and dropped. "And Eva is out. That means The Screeching Owls have won twice in a row now and they are all safe from elimination except Justin. Wolves and Justin, meet me at the campfire afterwhile."

Confessional:

Justin: I've met with the alliance, and they know what is going down.

Noah: Maybe we should get rid of Justin while we have the chance. I mean he seems pretty manipulative. He thinks that he would be safe because he threw the challenge and we are on his team.

Cody: I should really vote for Justin. He seems rotten. However, it could backfire. We don't need him finding out we tried to eliminate him. We would be targets.

Beth: I'm going to vote for Justin. We can save our team and send another Owl home!

End Confessional.

"Wolves, I am disappointed in you. I had this team pegged to win this challenge. I mean, you have Eva the bodybuilder for crying out loud. But anyway, Eva, you get the first marshmallow for almost winning. Here we go.

"Cody"

"Ezekiel"

"Noah"

"Beth"

"Izzy"

"Courtney"

The next three campers all received votes and are in danger of being eliminated. DJ, Harold, Justin. All three of you sucked today. Justin, you're a pretty boy. Harold, you're a nerd. DJ, I don't even know why you are in the bottom three my man. The next marshmallow goes to…..Harold!"

"Ah yeah!" said Harold as he joined the other saved campers. Courtney looked angry.

Confessional:

Courtney: I don't care who Justin told us to vote for. I hate Harold. I want him gone. Ugh.

End confessional.

"DJ, Justin, one of you is going to Loserville." Justin looks a bit nervous and DJ is shaking. "The final treat goes too…Justin?!" A few people seemed shocked. "DJ, I'm sorry pal, but you have to go man. You're one of my favorites and I hate to see you go so soon. I thought you could take it all this year. Sorry man." DJ then frowns and says goodbye before walking onto the boat. It then sails away into the distance.

Confessional:

Justin: That was a close call. It seems I may have a traitor or two. Harold shouldn't have gotten any votes. I don't know how many I had. I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Noah: I almost voted for Justin, but I can't afford to get found out. So I stuck to his plan.

End Confessional.

"There you have it campers. Another totally dramatic filled episode of Total Drama Island is in the bag. The Loser Alliance is coming to power as they have sent home another member of last seasons top ten. However, it seems like people are starting to question it. Will Justin find out who betrayed him? Will Courtney get revenge on Harold? Will we see more of Noah and Katie? Find out next time on Total….Drama….Island!"

Votes:

DJ: 5

Justin: 4

Harold: 1

A/N I know this may be rough, but this is the first thing I have written for this story in four years, so it will continue to improve.


End file.
